Et si Quatre avait une soeur
by Mes-Ecrits
Summary: Je suis Amesta Eaton, fille de Marcus Eaton. Mon père est une ordure et mon frère est parti pour aller chez les Audacieux, je me retrouve donc seule avec lui. J'ai seize ans demain et aujourd'hui j'ai passé mon test d'aptitudes, je suis Divergente et en plus exceptionnelle parce que j'ai des aptitudes pour quatre factions : Altruiste, Audacieuse, Érudite et Sincère...
1. Chapter 1

**Salut, je me suis toujours demandé ce que sa ferait si Tobias avait une soeur alors... (Même si je préfère le livre avouez que Theo James, qui est l'acteur de notre cher Tobias est sublime)**

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews anonymes

Amélie : Merci beaucoup ! Pour la longueur, c'est juste que je suis en vacances et que j'avais pas trop de temps, mais je voulais poster sa donc... Et pour la suite, ça va surement être dans la soirée ou demain ! Merci de lire ma fic et je suis ravie de te compter parmi mes lectrices !

* * *

**Résumé complet : Je suis Amesta Eaton, fille de Marcus Eaton et sœur de Tobias Eaton. Mon père est une ordure et mon frère est parti pour aller chez les Audacieux, je me retrouve donc seule avec Marcus. J'ai seize ans demain et aujourd'hui j'ai passé mon test d'aptitudes, je suis Divergente et en plus exceptionnelle parce que j'ai des aptitudes pour quatre factions : Altruiste, Audacieuse, Érudite et Sincère. Tori, m'a dit que j'étais la première a avoir des aptitudes pour quatre factions et elle m'a aussi dit qu'une autre fille altruiste était Divergente, mais elle n'a d'aptitudes que pour trois factions. Demain c'est la cérémonie du choix et je sait ou je veux aller…**

* * *

Aujourd'hui j'ai seize ans et c'est la cérémonie du choix et j'ai décidé d'aller chez les audacieux, comme mon frère. Il s'appelait Tobias et il me protégeait de Marcus, il prenait les coups pour moi et je lui en suis reconnaissante. Je sais qu'il était lui aussi Divergent, je l'admire, c'est mon modèle.

**-Tu est nerveuse ? **

**-Non, je veut juste que tu ne me frappe pas aujourd'hui...**

**-Exceptionnellement, je ne te ferrai rien de mal, je fais ça pour ton bien. Comme je l'ai fait pour Tobias**

**-Tu es un monstre Marcus, tu est sensé nous aider comme on a voulu t'aider. Tu a dégagé maman parce qu'elle allait tout dire a monsieur Prior. Tu es égoïste !**

Je vis ses yeux s'assombrir et sa main partir vers moi. Il était furieux et me rouait de coups...

**-Habille toi pétasse**

**-La ferme!**

Il m'avais attrapé par le bras afin de m'emmener a la cérémonie et comme a chaque fois je fis semblant d'être heureuse.

* * *

Tobias avait changé de nom et avait commencé une nouvelle vie chez les audacieux mais quand il vit sa petite Amesta, il ne pus qu'espérer que Marcus ne l'avait pas top frappé et quand il vis les bleus et les coupures sur ses bras il compris rapidement que le leader Altruiste avait frappé sa sœur plus que de raison.

**Amesta-Eaton**

Marcus venait d'annoncer le nom de sa fille et l'adolescente pris le couteau, se coupais la main et laissa couler son sang dans les charbons ardents

**-Audacieux**

Tobias etait heureux, il allait retrouver sa petite soeur, sa petite Amey. Cette dernière courrais déjà vers les audacieux et plus précisément, son grand frère qu'elle pris dans ses bras

**-Tob's**

**- Maintenant c'est Quatre, Amey**

**-Tu m'as manqué grand frère**

**-Toi aussi Puce**

**Le grand brun s'approcha de l'oreille de sa soeur et murmura**

**-Et Marcus ? Il t'as beaucoup frappé ?**

**-Oui, il m'a pété le bras**

**-Désolé de t'avoir laissé Amesta**

**-C'est rien Tobias**

Tout a coup, un homme tatoué et percé de partout, surgit de nulle part et regarda Tobias d'un regard glacial

**-Alors Quatre, tu connait la nouvelle Pète-Sec ?**

**-T'attaques pas a elle, tu sait pas de quoi je suis capable !**

**-Calme toi Tob... Heuuu Quatre**

**-Il s'appelle comment ton petit ami ?**

**-C'est ma soeur connard !**

**-Un point faible...**

**-Laisse le tranquille salopard**

**-Toi, la ferme !**

**-Eric, pour une fois tu peux pas laisser tomber ta stupide vengeance de deuxième de la promo contre le premier... **

**-C'est pas aussi facile, tu cache un truc et je vais trouver ce que c'est**

**-T'es leader, c'est ce que tu voulais non?**

**-Non! Je veux te détruire!**

* * *

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut! Je ne suis absolument pas atisfaite de mon chapitre mais bon... Je compte poster la suite le 1er ****Août! Je vous fais des bisous sur vos jolies joues!**

* * *

**-Non ! Je veut te détruire**

**-Et tu t'y prendra comment ?**

**-Pourquoi je te le dirais**

Tobias et celui que je pensait être Eric, se disputaient sans fin quand son nom fut appelé

**-Beatrice Prior**

Je ne les écoutais plus, ma meilleure amie venait d'être appelée et je retins mon souffle le temps qu'elle choisisse sa faction. Son sang allait couler dans la vasque des altruiste quand brusquement sa main fut au dessus de celle des audacieux et son sang grésilla

**-Audacieux**

Elle reste avec moi ! En plus, je suis sure que « Quatre » va craquer pour elle ! Beatrice courrait déjà vers moi et moi vers elle

**-Amesta ! On est ensemble !**

**-J'ai vu sa Beatrice**

Beatrice s'approchait en voulant murmurer un truc et attendis qu'une certaine personne s'éloigne

**-Wow ! Le garçon, la-bas. Brun, les oreilles un peu décollés et des lèvres roses et fines. Il est magnifique !**

**-Ouais, carrément !**

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que ce garçon est mon frère, elle allait me supplier de lui arranger un coup, en plus je ne pouvais pas faire sa a Tobias, il m'en voudrait…

ELLIPSE JUSQU'AU TRAIN

Nous allons sauter dans un train en marche… C'est juste fou ! Le train arrive et je le regarde accompagnée de Beatrice.

**-Amesta, Beatrice ! Courrez vous allez rater le train !**

A l'entente de la voix de Tobias, je me réveillait enfin et je me mis a courir au plus vite pour attendre la train. Beatrice monta avant moi, Tobias me tendis la main que je lui refusait pour y arriver seule.

**-J'en suis capable !**

**-J'en doute pas soeurette !**

**Je m'accrochai a la barre en metal et me hissait dan le train**

**-Excusez moi !**

**-C'est moi Amey !**

**-Tu compte te renommer comment toi ?**

**-Tris, et toi ?**

**-Soit je garde mon nom, soit je me renomme Amey…**

**-Pourquoi Amey ?**

**-Mon frère…**

Elle se tut immédiatement et me regardait tristement. Quant a moi, je regardais mon frère et il me sourit doucement...

* * *

**Quatre : Mais pourquoi tu me fais passer pour quelqu'un de gentil?!**

**Amesta : C'est parce que tu est gentil pauv' tache !**

**Auteure : Sa suffit! Vous êtes aussi chiants l'un que l'autre alors ...**

**Bon, voila la micro touche d'humour! Je vous aimes!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Salut ! Tout le monde pense que j'ai stoppé la fic alors que non. J'ai juste eu un énorme souci avec Word et j'ai pas pu y accéder. Bref ! Je vous ai pondu le chapitre en quelques heures donc j'espère que sa vous plaira !**_

* * *

J'allais m'asseoir dans un coin et je vis Tobias me regarder et se lever, il était plus grand qu'avant et je pouvais voir un sourire sur son visage. Il s'asseyait a coté de moi et mis son bras sur mon épaule pour m'embêter.

**-Arrète ! Tu m'énerve !**

**-Qu'est ce que t'a ?**

Je devais me confier sur mon secret mais j'avais vraiment trop peur que quelqu'un m'entende alors je devais lui raconter plus tard, lui raconter que je suis la divergente la plus puissante de l'histoire de notre société.

**-Plus tard**

**-T'en est une ?**

**-De quoi ?**

**-T'est une D ?**

**-Ouep**

**-Ok, on en parlera plus tard.**

Tris arrivait vers nous et quand Tobias la vit, il ouvrit la bouche parce que Béatrice n'étais pas habillée comme une Altruiste. Elle avec un débardeur moulant gris-bleu et un jeans gris foncé, lui aussi moulant.

**-Fermez vos bouches vous allez gober des mouches.**

**-Très drôle Béa**

**-Je sais Amey, je suis hilarante !**

Tobias se leva et partit rejoindre un garçon habillé en noir et bleu. C'est quand je regardais le garçon attentivement que je remarquais que c'était Eric et qu'il avait empoigné mon frère par le col. Je ne pouvais pas regarder la scène sans rien faire, je décidais alors de m'interposer entre les deux . Je marchais rapidement vers mon frère et donnai une droite a Eric

**-T'aurais pas du faire sa!**

**-T'aurais pas du toucher a mon frère**

**-Amey stop !**

**-Non**

Je ne voulais qu'une chose, le tuer, lui retirer ses ongles un par uns, le torturer pour qu'il me supplie de le tuer. Je regardais Eric avec rage et je retournais vers Béatrice pour aller me calmer quand je sentis un regard pervers se poser sur mes fesse, je savait qui c'était.

**-Arrête de me matter, j'en ai marre de te mettre des droites.**

**-Pourquoi j'aurais matté une pète-sec sans intérêt ?**

**-Parce que je ne met pas des vêtements amples et que tu matte a tout va. Tu veut vraiment que je ridiculise le leader ?**

**-On verra demain**

* * *

Il s'était passé un mois entier et Tobias et Amesta étaient de plus en plus proches. Elle s'était renommée Amey et sa meilleure amie avait troqué Béatrice pour Tris. Elle avait sauté en premier et Tris en deuxième , ce qui avait impressionné les leaders. Amey et Tris étaient détestées par Eric, elles répondaient tout le temps et ne se pliaient pas aux ordres. Ce jour ci, Amey et Tris avaient un entrainement de lancés de couteaux. Eric regardaient tout le monde et Quatre regardait surtout Tris et Amey. Quand Tris n'arrivait pas a lancer le couteau et qu'elle n'avait pas la bonne position, il se faisait un plaisir de coller son torse contre le dos de Tris, le fameux "torse musclé et horriblement sexy du mec aux quatre peurs" selon Tris. Tobias était très froid avec Tris mais il l'aidait tout de même a affronter sa divergence, il savait exactement pour quelles factions elle avait des aptitudes, il savait qu'elle aurait pu rester chez elle, ou préférer le savoir au lieux de préférer le courage. Il savait qu'Amey avait des aptitudes pour les Audacieux et pour les Altruistes et elle devait lui annoncer qu'elle avais des aptitudes pour deux autres factions. Et le lendemain ils avaient encore lancé de couteaux, Al n'arrêtais pas de faire tomber le sien et Eric a dit a Tobias de faire ses lancés alors qu'Al était au milieux de la cible, alors Tris et Amey ripostèrent

**-Lancer des couteaux sur quelqu'un ne sert a rien**

**-Et te connaissant Eric, tu va le tuer**

**-Bien, remplacez Al, chaque fille devant une cible. Quatre va faire ses lancés avec Tris et moi je vais les faire avec Amey**

Il alla vers sa cible et lança un premier couteau qui arriva a quelques millimètres de son majeur droit, puis le second qui arriva près de sa cuisse droite et il lança son couteau qui se planta très près de son bras, trop près de son bras. Amey sentis un liquide couler le long de son bras et se rendis compte que son bras était ouvert sur 15 cm

**-Tu fais chier !**

Eric s'approcha d'elle par derrière et souffla rapidement dans son oreille

**-Arrête de me répondre sinon sa va aller mal pour toi**

**-Ve te faire mettre !**

Amey partit en courant, se remémorant la sensation du souffle d'Eric sur son coup, sa voix douce et violente a la fois et se rendit compte avec effroi qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'Eric, le sadique psychopathe...

* * *

**Coucou les amis ! J'ai réussi a reprendre cette fiction qui prends une tournure que je n'avais pas imaginé dès le départ donc TADAM !**


End file.
